Magic
Staff Notes: *Perhaps change generic factors for setting polarity to being what rotation of stars they were born under, or perhaps if they were born during the day or the night? - Inu __toc__ Magic Magic is an energy which may be directed and used to alter reality to a caster's will. It's primarily used through the art of spellcasting, but is also exhibited in the forms of magical items (enchanting) and potions (brewing). Across the worlds, it has been called by many names, including witchcraft, wizardry, and sorcery. Magical Pull is a material or object's natural ability to draw magic towards itself, like a magnet. Objects with high Pull act as batteries for magic, absorbing it to capacity and causing the excess to gather around itself. Crystals are some of the most effective objects with natural Pull, and many magic users carry them as extra storage for magical energy, or place them atop items of focus to enhance spells. Source Magic finds its way into the various worlds through connections with the Gods, who create and share magic through stars. Originally, Gods and mortals resided together within one realm, allowing magic to flow freely and without restriction. However, upon removing themselves from the mortal realm to reside within Yulpom, magic became limited to mortals. To reflect their attachments and approval to the various worlds within the multiverse, Gods permit a fraction of their essence to be seen within mortal skies as stars. These stars allow their magical power to flow freely into the world, granting a blessing upon those who live there. The stars also act as signs of approval for worlds, as a star vanishing from a world's sky shows scorn and displeasure, and that the God has effectively abandoned it and any inhabitants within it. Though this is considered a drastic act among the gods and is rarely used, at times a world's transgressions may become too severe, and the world is effectively forsaken. As the world's stars vanish, the resource of magic becomes either dangerously low or completely inaccessible to users. Users All sentient creatures hold the capability to use magic, but the extent of their talent to use magic depends largely upon their species, lineage, and world. Beings who are surrounded by large volumes of magic over generations are more likely to evolve to manipulate magic more effectively than others. Users may choose to use a tool or object to focus their magic for spells, and these tools come in many forms across the worlds (i.e. wands, staffs, scepters, holy symbols, etc). Polarities Beings with the capability to use magic fall into two categories, which dictate the exact methods and restrictions on their magic use and spells. These polarities are set from birth, and largely are determined by genetic and environmental factors. Core Casters Core casters are magic users who are capable of housing large reserves of magical energy within their own bodies, drawing upon this to cast spells and manipulate their reality. These casters passively draw magic from their surroundings into their own bodies, "recharging" after using this energy through spells. These casters generally tend to advance their skill of manipulating magic through vigorous study of books and documented text, and so are largely seen in scholarly circles sharing their knowledge.Through maturing and mastering their craft, core casters grow their inner pools of power and grow more resistant to damages that may be left from overusing their magic. Casters may damage themselves if pushed past their limits. For core casters, this occurs when their reserves are emptied in rapid fashion, placing strain upon their bodies as magic flows from inside themselves to outside in order to fuel spells. This strain may lead to damage to internal organs and lead to internal bleeding, becoming worse if the body is not given time to recuperate. This damage may become irreversible if allowed to build, and will eventually lead to death if not ceased and treated. Conduit Casters Counduit casters are magic users who are capable of using their limited inner magic to reach out into their environment and "net" further magic, drawing upon multiple sources to cast their spells and manipulate their reality. They are unable to retain magic like core casters, but are capable of directing larger surges from multiple sources for more potent usage. These casters generally tend to advance their skill of manipulating magic through practical application and hands-on study, and excel within mentor-student interaction. Through maturing and mastering their craft, conduit casters may stretch their connections further to tap into more remote sources, and grow resilient to funneling multiple sources into their spells. For conduit casters, as long as there are sources of magic to draw from, they will not run out of fuel for their spells. However, their bodies are still vulnerable to the strain of directing magic, and are more at risk of damage if too many sources are tapped at once. The strain may cause damages along the outside of the body, usually manifesting as large cracks and ruptures along the skin which causes massive hemorrhaging. Without the proper treatment and rest, the damages may become irreversible and lead to death. Arcane Arts Spellcasting A spell is the primary method in which magic users manipulate the world around them. Users direct magic with the language of True Tongue, speaking what they desire and fueling the spell to evoke change. The incantation must be performed carefully, as hesitation, stutter, or mistake may lead to undesired effects or a backfiring upon the caster. Casters may also perform spellcasting silently, as the words are recited within one's mind alone rather than aloud. This method of wordless casting is highly discouraged among many magic users, as it required mental fortitude and discipline to keep out stray thoughts which may disrupt the spells and cause unwanted outcomes. Even masters of the craft hesitate to use this method, preferring the assurances of spoken language. Specific words/strings of words are needed for specific results. The more detailed and unique a combination of True Tongue words, the better results one will witness from their spell. An example being that many magic users use "fireball" to direct their offensive means rather than simply "fire". Magic users of various worlds have found effective combinations of words and runes that result with predicable outcomes and record them to teach and share with others (prominently shown upon Aora and Taloch), while many continue to experiment with the known True Tongue language for newer, more potent spells. In order for a spell to work, there must be sufficient magic to fuel it. Once evoked, spells will continue and cannot be stopped by the caster, using all available magic until there is no fuel left. This may lead to disastrous consequences to the caster's body if they are unable to stand the strain, and so magic users must be able to judge their own stamina accurately and carefully. Enchanting - Brewing - Schools of Magic The worlds across the multiverse have approached and studied magic in a variety of ways, resulting in several different schools/fields of magic. The schools are not exclusive and are ever-evolving within the various worlds, and so some ideas and spells may be shared across them. * Elemental: School of magic which focuses on the manipulation of the elements. * Biomancy: Nature Magic, Green Magic.' '''School of magic which focuses on changing biology and living matter, both of animals and plants. Not necessarily a mending School, but they would be able to roughly patch someone up. * 'Abjuration: A school of magic which focuses on protection. Creating magical barriers, negating harmful effects/spells, harming trespassers, banishing creatures from a location. * '''Restoration: Mending Magic. School of magic which focuses on mending wounds, fortifying health, granting resistance to elements/magic/disease/poison, curing disease. * Destructive: School of magic which focuses on harming target(s) by damaging their health through physical or magical means, draining health, causing fatigue, making them weak to the elements, poisons and magics, and corroding armor and weapons, and creation of curses. * Illusion: School of magic focusing on manipulation of the psyche, allowing the user to craft illusions for the targeted individual and nudge their mind in a certain direction (by charming them, causing them to frenzy, calming them, or effecting their emotions). * [[Alteration|'Alteration']]: School of magic focusing on the transmutation and transformation of matter and energy. Typically used on non-living matter, Alteration spells may be used to alter chemical composition or physical make-up, make objects heavier or lighter, change their state of matter, cause them to levitate, change color, and much more. Notes * Gods may grant their worshipers boons and blessings, unique to their followers and sometimes limit them to individuals. These are considered magical acts which do not fit within any categorization of known magic.